Así se siente el amor
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Y entonces cuando tu mundo se hace pedazos, cuando aquello que has amado empieza a derrumbarse, sólo te queda tener fe en que aquello volverá. Luis San Román hubiera preferido que Pedro Medina no cruzara la puerta a la salida del departamento. (Serie de televisión: "Vecinos").


**El siguiente fanfic se ambienta en la serie "Vecinos", teniendo como su director al actor Eugenio Derbez y a Televisa como la cadena que la trasmite. No hago uso de los personajes con fines de lucro y otros medios dudosos, simplemente para entretener a la gente que alberga en esta plataforma.**

 **No soy propietario ni de los personajes Luis, interpretado por Darío Ripoll, Pedro, interpretado por Pablo Valentín, o de otros involucrados.**

Luis se encontraba sentado en un sofá azul adentro del apartamento 102, tenía enfrente una pequeña mesa negra de madera, sobre ella estaban un periódico en la sección de "Empleo", un pan dulce y una taza de café. Pensaba seriamente en cómo encontrar trabajo, a pesar de poseer grandes contactos en las secciones de ayuntamiento, con algunos licenciados y andar trajeado todos los días, no bastaba.

Entonces llegó Pedro con su gran sonrisa, pensando en cómo jugar con Luis.

—¿Qué onda mi "bipolar"? ¿Andas nomás perdiendo el tiempo? —Pedro dijo, teniendo consigo un pan dulce con una botella con café, en el departamento Silvia les había preparado algo por los dos años que estuvieron como inquilinos.

—A diferencia de ti, Pedrito, yo sí tengo cosas por hacer. Estoy buscando empleo, la situación está difícil y, pues ya sabes, no es tan fácil ganarse el dinero para el pan de cada día —El hombre calvo comentó algo desilusionado. Pedro decidió sentarse a un lado de su amigo.

—Pues, tan "difícil" no mi Luisito. Mira al Benito, consigue montonales de dinero con el póker y juegos de mesa, ya me quitó mil pesos... Oye ¿No tienes mil pesos que me regales? —Pedro decía, metiéndose el pan a la boca y comenzando a masticarlo en cierta forma que molestaba a Luis San Román.

—¿Cuántas veces te debo de decir que no apuestes con el hijo de los Rivers? Ay Pedro. Bueno ¿Y tú qué o qué? Lo único que haces es pasártela jugando videojuegos, mordiéndote las uñas, apostar, comer y dormir. ¿Qué no tienes algo más importante que hacer? —El hombre de traje enojado decía haciendo movimientos con la mano negando las acciones de Pedro.

—¿Cómo crees que no mi Luisito? Yo estoy aquí cuidándote la apartamento, y... —Hizo una pausa poniéndose a pensar —¿Ya dije cuidarte el apartamento?

—Ni tú ni yo, ambos nos vamos a conseguir chamba, ¡Ya está bueno que no aportes nada! —El hombre vestido en traje habló disgustado.

—Relaja la raja mi Luis, no te enojes. Tal vez tú necesitas hacer las cosas distintas y... —No acabó su frase ya que fue interrumpido.

—No, no empieces. Ya estuvo bueno que esté como tu idiota haciéndote caso a las estupideces que me dices. —

—Entonces ¡Me voy! Se nota que tú... ¡No me quieres Luisito López!

—No estés de dramático Pedro. ¡Ya perdóname! Tú sabes cómo soy, no es necesario que te pongas así. Ten estos periódicos y ayúdame a buscar empleo, haz algo de provecho por favor —

Pedro tomó un periódico y pasó el tiempo con su amigo el "Cabeza de huevo", en vez de buscar trabajos estaba viendo pequeños cómics de Mafalda o Garfield. Con cada viñeta se reía a carcajadas, empujando a su amigo a propósito.

—Pedro... ¿Qué haces? —Luis preguntó teniendo una sonrisa entre los labios, misma que mostraba cuando el enojo en situaciones que lo merecían ya no cabía. No le quedaba nada mas que reír.

—Pus, nomás aquí mi bipo. Hagamos algo, ahorita vengo —Decía Pedro, el sujeto dando pequeños saltos salió del apartamento. —Ya verás la sorpresota que te voy a dar, ya verás mi Luis.

Luis ponía sus manos en su rostro tallando sus ojos, pensaba en qué otra broma su compañero le saldría: Tal vez una broma de mal gusto hacia su hermana, una cantidad de deudas innumerables por jugar con algún delincuente, quizás una visita de la policía por algún acto vandálico e infantil que Pedro pudo provocar.

Pasaron las horas y el hombre de actitud alegre no llegaba, el ambiente era solitario, frío. El único sonido que se podía apreciar era el de la respiración del sujeto calvo. Caminaba en círculos creyendo que quizás no era un buen motivo el hecho de que Pedro no llegara a casa.

Germán tocó en la puerta de ese pequeño hogar de extensiones pequeñas.

—Hola Luis, esque, pues verás que es re difícil contarte esto pero pues, creo que deberías saberlo mi buen amigo de corta cabellera —El casero comentó quitando una gorra rosa de su cabeza.

—¿Pues qué pasó? ¡Explícate Germán! —Luis con brazos cruzados preguntaba.

—El Pedro, iba comprando en el mercado aquí cerca y... No puedo decírtelo de pie Luisito, siéntate —El sujeto de prendas pequeñas dijo al trajeado, ambos tomaron asiento en dos sofás, no se molestaron siquiera en cerrar la puerta. —Esque el Pedrito mi Luis... el Pedrito... está que se nos va.

Terminada la noticia Germán abrazó a Luis empezando a llorar. No le quedaba mucha voz, de hecho la perdía. No había nada más rojo que los ojos del sujeto.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! ¿Cómo? —Abriendo los ojos con asombro y, exageración cuestionó San Román, extendiendo los brazos dando una media vuelta tapando su boca con una mano. Su respiración se cortaba, tomó un inhalador para calmar su problema con asma.

—Una balacera mi buen... ya sabes cómo estamos en estos tiempos, el Pedrito estuvo donde no debía y pus... pus... —No continuó, Germán miró al suelo negando con su cabeza, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos empezando a gemir.

—¿En dónde está Pedro, Germán? ¿Adónde lo llevaron? —El calvo preguntó poniendo sus manos a la cintura.

—En el hospital. Silvita y tu hermana están velando para que el Señor no se lo lleve. No todos días le disparan en la panza ¿Sabes? ¡Llégale! Si es la última vez que los ves, preferible que seas tú el último quien él vea antes de irse —Germán sugirió, esto a Luis le molestó.

—¡No digas ocurrencias Germán! Ahora mismo voy entonces —

El señor de buen vestir salió por la puerta blanca, abajo, en el patio del edificio estaban varios vecinos dando datos a la policía sobre Pedro: La víctima del pequeño ataque. Tomó un taxi y pidió al conductor que lo llevase a las direcciones que Germán le indicó. La noche parecía eterna, la lluvia caer de las nubes negras le hacían más impaciente por ingresar a esas paredes y azulejos blancos, a los focos en los techos encendidos con una brillosa luz.

Al llegar solicitó ver a su amigo, por desgracia aún seguía en quirófano, extirpando las balas de su estómago, las enfermeras le pidieron rellenar unos formularios, algunos datos a pedir para la autenticidad de las intenciones del calvo.

Al finalizar, no tuvo nada más por hacer, sólo sentarse en una silla blanca junto a otras personas. Miraba por una televisión la noticia de la tragedia en los mercados, de cómo la policía disparaba contra otras personas, de hombres y mujeres cargando cuerpos y tapándolas en bolsas negras, Luis se soltó a llorar sabiendo que su mejor amigo podía ser uno de ellos.

Seguía tapando su rostro con su cara esperando que todo fuese un mal sueño, esperando que Pedro lograra mantenerse en ese mundo terrenal. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haberle gritado esa mañana, por haberle dejado atravesar esa puerta, por todas esas peleas estúpidas sin sentido.

—Señor San Román —Una enfermera salió por una puerta, estaba completamente vestida de blanco, cargando una tabla con hojas, así mismo desprendía una gran sonrisa que transmitía tranquilidad.

—¿Cómo está el Señor Pedro Medina? ¿Está bien? —Luis preguntó tomando de los brazos a la señorita.

—Efectivamente, las balas no perforaron con gravedad el cuerpo del Señor Medina, ahora está estable, me temo que pasará el resto de la noche -Y algunos días - aquí, hasta que se encuentre en condiciones óptimas ¿Gusta pasar a verlo? —Dijo la mujer, Luis aceptó con felicidad.

Caminaba a través de ese largo pasillo, estaba ansioso por ver a Pedro.

—Aquí está. En un momento le daremos el costo del servicio —Y la señorita desapareció.

Luis se acercó a Pedro, tomó una silla y se dispuso a sentarse a un lado del sujeto, acariciaba su rostro, sus mejillas las apretaba, tocaba su frente.

—No sabes lo que daría para que estés despierto, mi Pedrito —San Román dijo en un tono muy bajo. —Me... —Pausó para respirar hondo, a medida que lo hacía sus ojos se volvían más nublados, casi no veía, el moco salía, al igual que sus lágrimas— Me duele verte aquí acostado vestido de blanco, conectado a estas máquinas y... saber... saber que en cualquier momento yo... —Ya no podía seguir sin que el nudo en la garganta lo detuviera —¡Me duele saber que yo te puedo perder en cualquier momento!

Puso su cabeza en el pecho de Pedro Medina, lloraba como nunca, gemía, apretaba la camisa del infantil hombre.

—No sabes Luisito... no sabes lo que yo daría por no verte llorar —Pedro comentó tosiendo un poco, acariciando la calva de Luis.

—¡Pedro! —Contento exclamó San Román, secando con la manga izquierda de un suéter negro, aún así sus ojos seguían rojos.

—Cuando caí inconsciente, vi todo lo que hice en esta vida. Me di cuenta que... mis mejores momentos siempre fueron a tu lado mi Luisito, por eso me mantuve vivo, fui fuerte por ti —Contó Pedro tocando la boca de Luis.

—No hables mucho, acabas de despertar —

—No, Luis, quiero que sepas lo mucho que me importas. Lamento el hecho de no haber llegado esta mañana, quería traer películas, algo de café y pan para pasarla juntos. Te fallé —Ahora era Pedro quien derramaba las lágrimas.

—Nl digas eso Pedro, nunca me fallaste, como prueba de ello es que te aferraste a estar aquí por mí. Cuando salgamos, te cumpliré tus caprichos, serás mi consentido mi Pedrito —Luis prometió tomando con fuerza una de las manos de Pedro.

—¿Es entonces así como se siente el amor? Luis... no me quiero separar de ti —El encamado comentó, acariciando la mano de Luis.

—Así es Pedro. Así es como se siente —Recalcó, uniendo sus labios con los de su amigo, deseando que ese momento fuera eterno. —Cuando lleguemos, verás la sorpresa que te voy a dar como bienvenida.

—Sólo espero que no sea como la mía mi Bipo —

Entonces, ambos decidieron entablar mejor sus decisiones, que su relación sobrepasara cualquier cosa, a valorar aquello que dejaban de un lado.


End file.
